


“There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep.”

by Rory



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: ― Homer, The OdysseySome cute fluff between Otto and Theresa.





	“There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep.”

_Schicksal HQ, Saturday, around 10PM._

  
  
Theresa Apocalypse walked down the empty corridors alone, the claking of her heels echoing around her. She held a pile of paperwork and other important stuff, too heavy for a girl of her size, for foreigner. But for those who knew who she was, those pieces of paper weighted nothing compared to Judah’s Oath, which she could lift effortlessly.  
She was late, and she knew it.  
She had to bring those documents to Overseer Otto by the end of the day, but she had been so busy she couldn’t find enough time to do it.  
Luckily for her, being the Overseer’s granddaugther gave her a bit of leeway, and Otto had confirmed via cellphone he was still working in the office mere ten minutes before and it was no problem if she delivered them the following day, but she liked to be regarded as a responsible adult.  
So, there she was, marching as fast as her little legs could carry her without running.

  
A few minutes later, she arrived at her grandpa’s office. It was not the biggest office he had, but it was decorated in a rich but refined way. The man had money, and t he wanted to show off.  
Golden twirls swayed around the columns, white marble everywhere, and a big desk made of fine wood towered from a three-steps platform above everything else. Everyone who entered felt immediately smaller compared to the power and might of Schicksal Overseer.

  
Theresa opened the door without knocking. Nobody was there to answer after all.  
The real office was in the back, a door on the side, a room smaller and much plainer, if only in decorations, since it was cramped with stuff, from important documents to Kallen Fantasy figurines.  
It was not messy per se, but it always gave Theresa the impression of a warehouse, more than an office, but Otto liked it that way. Despite the aristocratic taste, part due to habit for being from a rich family, part acquired in time, Otto deep down was still a nerd, a big geek for what sparked his interest. That’s what she liked in him, that part of Otto that was still genuine and a little bit childlike, despite his age and past.  
  
The other room was only a showoff, something meant for _others_, strangers who had to be kept in line.  
Theresa was no _other_, no _stranger_.

  
She knocked gently.  
  
Nobody asnwered.  
  
“Grandpa?” she knocked again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She slowly opened the door.

  
Theresa sighed.  
Otto was there indeed, but by the way he was crouching on the table and the light snoring coming from him it was clear he was in a deep sleep.  
This wasn’t something new for Theresa. Her grandpa has always been a workaholic, with little regards for his health. Now, being made to fight the Honkai does wonders with stamina (especially since he builds his bodies himself), but everyone has to sleep sooner or later.

And with Otto, later was more probable than sooner.  
  
Theresa put down her paperwork, spotting in the meantime several empty energy drink cans and sweet wrappers, but the most used item was his coffee mug, still holding some of the brown liquid now gone cold, and the sugar box, which Rita refilled on Thursday and should hold enough sugar cubes for two weeks, a box that was now half empty.  
Theresa sighed again. Otto managed to use a week’s worth of sugar in two days.  
Despite the caffeine, the man was sleeping peacefully on his desk, head on his arms and lips slightly parted.

  
Theresa thought on moving him to the couch, but decided against it. If Otto had woken up, he’d just go back to work instead of sleeping.  
But then the thought of him actually sleeping the whole night on the desk, which is not a comfortable position after all, won against everything.  
  
So Theresa started to pull back the chair, standing on the side of it, one hand pulling it and the other around Otto’s chest to avoid him falling forward. Once it was far enough from the desk, she tilted him against her chest, one hand on his back and the other under his knees, and lifted him. Otto was not heavy by any means, but he was much taller than her, so she had some difficulties on moving him around without waking him up.  
Meanwhile Otto did absolutely nothing, still sleeping completely unaware of the surroundings.  
  
Theresa moved him to the couch, a big but old thing in a corner. She gently put him on it, removed his boots then fumbled around in some drawers, finally finding what she was looking for: a big plaid blanket.  
She wrapped it around Otto as gently as possible, careful of not to wake up the man after all that effort.  
  
Theresa turned off the desk lamp and closed the curtains, the only light now coming from the other room though the open door.  
She crouched next to Otto, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
“Goodnight grandpa” she whispered in a sweet voice, got up and left.

  
Otto sleeply opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of Theresa closing the door behind her.  
He smiled gently, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Was in need of some fluff, and I wanted to explore the dynamics between the two when they're not arguing and/or there's an emergency, nor when it's twisted from the events (although funny).


End file.
